Zedd
Introduction Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Zedd is a superb figther. While obviously, not the most physically strongest in the world, he makes up for it with his tactical mind and pure fighting ability. Combined with his devil fruit, he is one formidable oppenent to beat. Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Zedd's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Zedd had been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,100 lbs) which was consistent with his strength level, as benching was easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of break wood walls and steel doors with a single kick. Agility He can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometer per hour), and has on occasion run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). He can coordinate his body with balance flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. Zedd's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. Endurance His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually brake and he would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. His durablilty is even greater, considering that he is a master of Tekkai; allowing him to be even more tougher then before. He is also ble to move while using Tekkai. Zedd's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Rokushiki Weapons Devil Fruit Summary, Shin Shin no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage: Go see. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this type of haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is a master of using this type of haki Keen Intellect His mental performance has been greatly enhanced (see his Devil Fruit), allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Zedd also possesses a near-eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. Other Stuff Zedd's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and working oh his devil fruit are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Zedd's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. The devil fruit dramatically slows Roger's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Althought he is in his forty's at best, he physically looks like he is in his 20's. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Thief Category:Gakure Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Haki Users